1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that may allow a user to input an instruction by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of a display device with a hand or object.
Touch screen panels may include resistive overlay touch screen panels, photosensitive touch screen panels, capacitive touch screen panels, and so on. A capacitive touch screen panel may sense a contact by sensing a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing electrode and an adjacent sensing electrode or ground electrode when a hand or object comes in contact with the touch screen panel. In order to accurately decide the contact position on the contact surface, a capacitive touch screen panel may be configured to include first-type sensing electrodes connected along a first direction by first-type connection patterns and to include second-type sensing electrodes connected along a second direction by second-second connection patterns.
The touch screen panel may include static electricity induction patterns for inducing static electricity so as to prevent damage caused by static electricity. For example, an end portion of a static electricity induction pattern may be electrically coupled to a first-type sensing electrode, and another end portion of the static electricity induction pattern may extend toward a second-type sensing electrode. The static electricity induction pattern and the second-type sensing electrode should be electrically insulated from each other.